Technical Field
This invention relates to multiple piece apparatus for protecting a motor vehicle from damage when the vehicle is parked.
Description of Prior Art
Cars and other motor vehicles parked adjacent to each other in parking lots or parking garages frequently receive dents from the doors of adjacent vehicles when they are irresponsibly opened. While most parking spaces are marked, many drivers do not make an effort to park parallel with the marked lines. This results in many car doors being too close to each other. When such doors are opened, they are apt to dent, ding/or scratch the adjacent door.
Various automotive door guards have been introduced. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,635,152 discloses a molded, one piece elongated door guard that is designed to be wedged between the car door and the body of the vehicle when the door is closed. Although this provides satisfactory protection to the vehicle in many cases, the one piece molded door guard can require a fairly expensive mold in order to manufacture the product. In addition, if the door guard is vandalized or torn, it must be entirely replaced. Conventional door guards also do not satisfactorily protect the front and rear bumpers of the vehicle.